Shinigami, Ninja's and JUSTICE
by ChErRyBlOsSoM274
Summary: Up for adoption. Just PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Wassup people's in my if this sucks i'm just gonna let you know that i'm doing this fic cause i'm bored and i'm still trying to map out what to do for my next chapters in my other story called The Return Of The Cherry Blossom Vampire Hime. I was thinking about cutting of the Hime cause it will make it even more complicated to with the pairings will be choosen later on. SAKUXLIGHTXL MAIN SAKUXLIGHT.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or Death note.

* * *

It was a midst the fourth shinobi war when Sakura Haruno saw life replay infront of her eye's once again. Infront of her were her most important people fighting to finish each other off, one was standing in the shadows forever lost in his own darkness and the other standing in the light, fire of determination burning within his eyes as he stared onward to the figure standing in the shadow.

'So are you just gonna let it end like this eh, Sakura'

spoke Inner Sakura as she watched the scene infront of her through her hostess's eyes. **'Are you still gonna be the weak, burden like you were 3 years ago or are you gonna stop the past replaying over again'** she spoke again seriousness in her voice. 'What can I do Inner, I'm not special like them, my clan wasn't massacreed like Sasuke and I don't have a demon sealed within me like Naruto' sobbed Sakura inwardly to Inner who looked at Sakura with a serious and guilty face

**'You are special Sakura, since the time is right it's time you knew, you were adopted by the Haruno's, at first you were a Shinigami but it was dangerous since you were so young so your shinigami side was sealed away along with your memories, your mother Rem had to do this it was orders by the shinigami king because the shinigami were getting annoyed that your mother didn't send you away like how they were raised. It was dangerous to have you around the realm so you had to be sent somewhere safe until the right age when you are able to return to the shinigami realm.' **huffed out Inner.

'Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, it's not to late to save them I just need your permission to let me take over and save them'

rushed out Inner **'Hurry, there's not enough time I can explain everything to you just decided NOW!'** shouted Inner as the two teenage boys infront of Sakura started up their signature jutsu's. 'i-ii I ACCEPT' shouted Sakura out loud making Naruto look her way and say "Sakura -chan, I'll bring Sasuke back and fillful that promise of a lifetime" shouted Naruto over to Sakura determination and the will of fire burning brightly in his eyes.

Both Naruto and Sakura's attention snapped towards Sasuke when he said "It's too late, after I defeat you,I'm going after your pathetic village and avenge Itachi for what Konoha made him do" finished Sasuke, chidori complete in hand as the sound of a thousand birds rippled through the air.

"It's never too late to come back out of the darkness Sasuke, I'll bring you back to Konoha even if I have to break every bone in your body" finished Naruto as his clone poofed away and in the centre of his palm held a round sphere of wind or in other words the rasengan.

* * *

The two boys surroundings were blocked out, the noises and cries of the many ninja were blocked and it was just the two of them face to face run towards each other, neither noticed the changes of Sakura.

Like how her cherry blossom pink hair lengthened to her waist and turned a silky, sharp silver with a pink glow or how her body matured into the perfect figure woman would die for or the change of her clothes from her ninja attire to a mid thigh silky black gothic lolita dress, it was sleeveless and from the chest to waist it was like a corset. Elbow lengthed black lace trimed corset lolita gloves adorned her hands, her shoes were like the bottom of a sandal's but a black ribbon criss crossed it's way up to her mid thigh and stopped just before the end of the dress. A silky, shiney bow layed in her hair and a heart shaped crystsl blue pendant hung from her neck. Black, feathery crow like wings pretroded from her her back but even so she was smoking hott.

* * *

So when you look at the suprised faces of Sasuke and Naruto when somebody with an iron like grip gripped there arms when they were just about to thrust forward into the others chest they were more than suprised. But what shocked them even more was that very person was Sakura but she looked completely different.

"Since you can't find a way out of your own minds to help everyone around you who are suffering you can help each other by trying to find a way back to your world again" Spoke Inner Sakura fully taken control of Sakura's body. Her voice sounded like silky velvet. When she opened her eyes the boys were greeted with two shiney, crimson red eyes. "Enjoy your trip" was the last thing Sasuke and Naruto heard before the three figures were glowing a bright blinding white then dissapeared into somewhere far away.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ELSE.**

"Kukukuku I feel something big is gonna happen Light" spoke a huge floating figure, "Hai, I can feel it to Misa" spoke another huge figure floating through the walls into a dimly lit room where a 16 year old teenage girl and boy sat. "Oh, I wonder what it is" cooed the blond haired girl gripping the shoulder of the boy who sat on a bed eyes focused on the television screen infront of him. "Whatever it is, hopefully it won't interfere with my plans or else it will be taken cared of by Kira" answered the boy lifting his head up to move the hair out of his eyes and to reveal red, glazed and powerfulled eyes.

* * *

DUNDUN so what ya think. I think this is better than my first fic anyway tell me what you think. Please dont go to angsty when you reviews but tell me what you think.

ANYWAYS R&R

READ AND REVIEW. :P


	2. Chapter 2

WAssUP PEOPLEZ. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IVE BEEN BUSY. HAD MY BDAY AND THIS IS CHAPTER 2 MADE AGAIN CAUSE I DELETED IT BEFORE.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DEATH NOTE.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN.

It was raining heavily, the rain pelted down like hail as people ran for shelter and cars switched their lights and window screen wipers on.

In a dark alley a flash of light shone brightly like the blinding sun, before dimming and showing three muddy, bruised and battered teens.

As they stood like statues in the unfamilliar place the dirt, grime and blood washed away revealing 3 stunningly beautiful teens, one whose hair was as gold as the sun and ocean blue eyes that usual shone with hyperness and warmth, another whose hair was as black as the midnight sky with tints of dark blue streaming to the end where it stuck up at the back.

His bangs swept across black obsidian eyes that held a calculating gaze. Last but not least, the final figure had waist length cherry blossom, pink hair and a fringe that splayed messily across two sparkling, emerald green eyes thet was searching franticaly.

These figures AKA Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just stood in the freezing rain getting drenched as time flew by.

Suddenly, in three seconds flat all three of them had various weapons pointed at each other, waiting to see who will make the first move.

After minutes of silence Naruto spoke up "A- ano, where are we?" with questioning eyes both male members of the trio faced Sakura to see her fiddling with the edge of her chunnin vest, head bowed down and feet shufling awkwardly.

"Ah, I don't know, I don't know what happened just something strange happened and a new power awoken within me then 'BAM' here we are. I can't really remember anything else" whispered out Sakura as the rain pour finally started to calm down while she was whispering before coming back in full force.

Naruto and Sasuke heard every word and just were about to open their mouths when someone's voice startled them, "Do you need some help?" questioned an old man standing under a black umbrella, behind him on the road a strange thing to the ninja's or otherwise known as a car.

"Hai, we are lost and have no where to go for now if it's not a problem, well you see.." Sakura drifted off looking ahead of the old man and towards the weird looking thing (car).

"Of course not, my commpanion and I were just driving past when we saw a strange light and decided to look upon it, well since now I can see it was just you three youngings, please follow me, I will introduce myself and my companion and maybe then you could tell us your names and story" finished the old man before turning around and walking off to the car with the ninja's in tow.

"No arguements, if we need help we take it and sort this problem out later" hissed Sakura before awkwardly climbing inside to be greeted by a person with unruly onxy blacK hair and a matching pair of owl like eyes sitting in a weird position. "Hello, my name is L and who may you be?" questioned L

* * *

FEW MINUTES BEFORE

"Watari, how long is it until we reach the HQ" questioned L looking towards the front of the car where the person Watari was driving. "About 15 minutes Ryuzaki" answered the old man while watching ahead keeping his eyes on the coal, black road.

'Hm, this case is interesting, with what I've gathered right now, there is a 7% chance that Light maybe Kira and Misa maybe the second but with the lacking of evidence I can't really prove this' thought L biting his thumbnail and creasing his eyebrows into a frown.

Suddenly, the harsh noise of the sudden down pour of rain inflicted on the car snapped L out of his thoughts and lead his gaze to the window, covered and being pelted on, by billions of tiny rain drops.

His eyes watched with mild curiousity as the drops formed together and slid down the window at different paces like race horses, before travelling further down the door and out of sight.

'If only-' L's attention suddenly snapped back to reality as a blinding, flash of light caught his eye which errupted from a dark alley.

"Watari do you see that" asked L as Watari suddenly abrupted to a halt from the suddeness of the blinding light. "Yes, would you like me to check it out" questioned Watari turning his questioning gaze to the brightly shining alley.

And all to quickly as it came the light slowly dimmed down only leaving the shadow of three figures. Thinking that it may have been the three figures doing, but before coming to conclusions L spoke to Watari, "You may look now, but be aware " turning his curious and interested eyes to the alley.

"Of course, Ryuzaki" replied Watari before slowly, swinging open the door, opening up a dark, black umbrella and slowly but carefully trenching out towards the alley to investigate.

Upon closer inspection, Watari saw that there were indeed three figures, two males and a female. 'Teenagers' sighed Watari inwardly but none the less kept walking till he was just standing infront of the alley.

'It looks like they must be talking about something, it maybe about the strange light' thought Watari. On closer inspection he thought he saw red stains on their clothing but thought it might just be the rain, and also their clothing caught his eye as well. They were a strange bunch indeed but who was he to judge, he's looked after lots of strange and different kids take BB for example.

Finally wanting to make his presence known he spoke up "Do you need some help" he was stunned when the girl turned around, he noticed that her eyes were a stunning emerald green but like all people what surprised him the most was her cherry blossom pink hair.

The 2 boys on the other hand looked just as beautiful, but he's not a pedo so let's not go there.

* * *

BACK TO CURRENT TIME

"Um, hello my name is Sakura" stated Sakura, finding the moment the're in quite awkward. "KONICHIWA, MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO" Shouted Naruto flashing L a smile like Lee or Gai. "Hn, dobe" "URUSAI TEME" "dobe" "TEME" "dobe" "TEME" "dobe" "THAT'S IT, I WANNA FIGHT YOU, YOU BASTARD" bellowed Naruto reaching over Sakura who sat inbetween them twitching like mad and just when she thought it couldn't get worse, Sasuke just had to open his mouth and say "Bring it on dead last" that did it for both Sakura and Naruto.

But just as Naruto was about to stand up to reach over and strangle Sasuke, Sakura turned around it looked like she might get whip lash and punched him upside the head before fuming her head off at him.

"DAMMIT, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, STOP PICKING ON NARUTO HE JUST INTRODUCED HIMSELF AND YOU ALREADY WANNA PICK A FIGHT WITH HIM, YOUR ACTING LIKE A REAL IDIOT RIGHT NOW" after a few more curses to Sasuke, Sakura turned around and fumed the rest of her anger at Naruto who was just laughing his ass off.

"AND YOU, STOP SHOUTING IT'S BAD ENOUGH WERE STUCK IN THIS SITUATION" and with that last word , turned foward to look L straight in the eye, who was by the way examining the situation with curiosity, and said "And that bastard over there *pointing to Sasuke* is Sasuke but you can just call him Teme."

* * *

Sasuke POV

'Hn annoying, but fiesty. Sakura you've sure changed the most and you've gone a bit less annoying. But remember this, just because we're stuck here doesn't mean everything's gonna go back to the way they were before' I thought looking at her with a calculating gaze.

End Of POV

* * *

"Hm, Sakura is it, you sure do look familiar" questioned L , trying to recall a moment where he had seen a flash of pink. "Don't you think so Watari" "Oh yes, my name is Watari, and by the way Sakura you really do look familiar" "Really?" questioned Sakura tilting her head to the left a bit at L, looking so cute with her big, green orbs sparkling orbs.

But just as L was about to answer Watari spoke "L, we are here would you like me to escort our guest inside" "Yes please Watari" finished L before turning to the ninja. "We'll speak more but if you would follow Watari and I, we can explain more inside. L directed his head in the direction the tall tower stood over the car they sat in.

* * *

Okay people. Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been a bit busy but since it the holidays now. i'll be able to update more. YAy. Also I think i'll add a OC since it was

Rose-Obitto who gave me the idea .

OKAY PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL TAKE EVEN LONGER TO UPDATE SINCE HARDLY ANYBODY IS SHARING THE LOVE.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa, minna. I'm so happy when i read the reviews that I am making another chapter, thank you for your reviews. :3

I do not own Naruto or Death note.

* * *

A few minutes after exiting the car and entering the tall building our hero's are now in a room full of people who are complete strangers to them.

"Ryuzaki, who are these people, what is the meaning of this" grounded out Light looking at the 2 strange looking people in front of him. Now don't get him wrong, it wasn't their looks but what they wore was what attracted most of his attention.( Shippuden Outfits)

"Hm, would you like to introduce yourselves again, we just need your name please." Spoke L, sitting on a couch, in his usual position while plopping cubes of sugar in his tea cup.

"Eh, hai my name is Naruto" shouted Naruto flashing a cheeky smile to the task force, "Hn, Sasuke" mumbled Sasuke, clearly annoyed in the situation he was in. After Sasuke finished introducing his self everyone went quiet.

L, finally realising that one person was missing opened his mouth to speak, "Where's Sakura-chan" curiosity filled the room as the task force wondered who this Sakura person could be and Naruto and Sasuke wondered where she was as well.

A few seconds later, the sound of a door squeaking open and footsteps obviously heading in their direction perked their interest. Everyone in the room waited patiently, staring intently at the corner this 'Sakura' person could be rounding. Not long a head of grey came into view, before Watari's head popped from the corner making everyone sweat drop at their own assumptions.

"My apologies everyone, if you were expecting someone else" said Watari stepping out from behind the wall and into the room. "Sakura-san will be he-"Watari was cut off when a sweet voice called out "Watari-san are you in here?" everyone's attention snapped to the door said person just entered to be greeted with a sight of pink.

Everyone in the task force was surprised and gaping at Sakura as her long cherry blossom hair cascaded around her like a veil, to say they were surprised would be an understatement, they were shocked, stunned, amazed when they looked at the girls eyebrows to find those were pink as well and her eyes they were such a beautiful, emerald, green colour something you could lose yourself so easily in.

"Is something on my face" spoke Sakura again, suddenly growing nervous from all the attention she was getting. "Sakura-chaaaan what took you so long" whined Naruto who missed the presence of the girl and being stuck in a room full of strangers and the Teme.

"Hehe, on the way up I saw an old lady struggling up the stairs and decided to be as nice as Kaka-sensei and helped her up" "LIAR!" shouted Naruto pointing an accusing finger at Sakura who just scratched her head sheepishly and let a nervous grin slide on her face.

"Actually Naruto-san, she was helping on old lady" said Watari, seeing as he saw the girl helping an old lady up the stairs a few minutes ago.

"Hmmpfh, at least you told the truth" grumbled Naruto crossly. A bit upset to find he was wrong. "Hn,dobe" spoke Sasuke feeling the need to rub it in the blondes face.

"URUSAI, TEME!"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"do-"

"URUSAI BAKA" screeched Sakura bonking both of their heads simultaneously. "Ow, Sakura-chan" moaned Naruto, while Sasuke chose to grunt out his pain.

"What a strange bunch of kids" spoke Soichiro voicing his opinion on Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto who heard what Soichiro said, voiced his opinion or more like shouted it out "WELL, YOUR A STRANGE OLD MANNN" which earned him a bonk on the head by both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Gomen nasai, um" Sakura looked expectantly at Soichiro, who in turn looked at L who said "It's alright you can trust them". "Okay, my name is Soichiro Yagami, leader of the NPA and part of the Japanese task force and Kira case" after introducing himself, it was his turn to look expectantly at the other task force members and wait for them to introduce themselves.

"Matsuda Touta, but you can call me Matsuda" "Shuichi Aizawa" "Kanzo Mogi" "Hirokazu Ukita" after the task force finished introducing themselves Team 7 turned (again ) to face Light and Misa.

"Ah, Konnichiwa my name is Light Yagami, you must be really important for Ryuzaki for him to trust you" said Light with a smile gracing his features. Naruto must of really been observant because what he said made Soichiro, Sasuke _and_ Sakura mad. "EH, SO YOUR RELATED TO THE STRANGE OLD MAN" which earned him once again a bonk on the head.

*Ahem* everyone's attention snapped to Misa who then spoke "My name is Misa Misa but you can call me Misa" smiling at the 3, she waved her hand in a friendly gesture.

Sakura looked at L, who stared back then said "So Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun please tell me more about yourselves" bluntly stated, setting his cup on the table then moved on to grab some strawberry cake sitting on the table just begging him to eat it.

* * *

Next chapter I'll make sure it's longer if you have any questions PM me and I'll give out the pairings later i just need to get over introductions then it will be more interesting. but for now Ja ne :3


	4. Chapter 4

WaSsUp everyone. I know I haven't been updating a lot I've just been busy with my test, its been so troublesome. Anyway, I'll just try and make this chapter longer.

I do not own Naruto or Death note.

* * *

Everyone in the room stared at Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura waiting for them to speak andwondering why they were just standing there like statues.

Unknown to everyone else, the trio were cursing themselves for not scanning the area for threats.

Scanning the area with their chakra the trio felt hardly felt any danger at all, from the radius of their location every person within distance hardly had any chakra at all, which basically ment they were civillian.

But what caught their attention was the strange aura coming off Light and Misa, it felt unearthly,of course they have hardly any chakra but the aura they were giving off was disturbing.

Naruto, the first out of them to snap out of the daze, which L noted, scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly before saying. "My name is U-" Naruto was cut off by L who said "It's best to not use last names Naruto-san, unless you haven't heard about Kira, have you?" questioned L who in response got an answer of "What the hell is a Kira? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura who also snapped out of her daze turned to look at Naruto and bonked him on the head and said "Don't ask me stupid questions Naruto"

The task force and L looked at her strangely before Light spoke saying "You mean, you haven't heard about Kira?"

"Hmmhmm" hummed Naruto, crossing his arms and nodding his head stupidly which earned him another bonk on the head from Sakura.

Sasuke just 'Hned' and turned around from everyone's piercing gaze, and silently activated his sharingan just to be sure.

Sakura who saw this from the corner of her eye, decided to try and stall them while Sasuke searched the area with his sharingan instead. So she started conversation.

"Huh, aren't we getting a bit off topic I thought you told us to introduce ourselves?" questioned Sakura raising an eyebrow.

"Of course Sakura-san, but I think before introductions you should know about _Kira_" said L, slightly narrowing his eyes in suspision.

"Well, most of the world is informed of Kira, there's even websites on line that show information on Kira, but since you don't know who Kira is let me explain" spoke L shifting his eyes slightly to gaze at Light who caught the gaze and sent him a dirty look.

"Kira is a person who has commited a crime. From what I know, he believes to think he can only pass judgement on those who have done wrong by killing them via hard attack. In order for him to kill a person he needs a face and a name which is why it is unnessesary for you to tell us your last name incase someone in this room is Kira. Our job is to stop Kira from killing before it gets out of hand. Please do not be offended that I have suspisions that one of you three or all of you could be Kira since theres not a person who I know that hasn't heard of Kira" finished L picking up a chocolate bar on the table and begin to nibble on it.

The task force sweatdropped at the last part and inwardly said that's because the only people you know are the people who are working on the Kira case.'

* * *

Finally finished scanning the area, Sasuke de-activated his sharingan, closed his eyes and turned back around.

Nodding his head foward once to let Sakura know that the coast (? usually I think its ghost is clear but I don'tknow fell free to correct me) was clear.

She caught it then elbowed Naruto and told him to continue. Naruto who caught the message knew that since they were still strangers it was not nessesary for him to say anything about being a ninja especially to mere civillians.

"Well my name is Uz-Naruto, my likes are Ramen and Sakura-chan who I love as a older sister and the Teme over there *point to Sasuke* who I like as a brother " Sakura snickered and stiffled a giggle which everyone turned to her in question.

She was lightly blushing while covering her mouth with her hand while waving the other had in a 'please continue' manner.

Naruto blushed and pouted "and all my friends. I dislike the three minute's you have to wait for ramen, when sensei is late and the Teme *points at sasuke who glared in turn*, my hobbies are to play pranks I guess and eat Ramen and my dream is to protect my precious people "

He cutted off the part about being Hokage as it might arouse more suspision then they already had.

Sakura was contemplating on what Naruto said then remembered the first time they met Kakashi at the roof top. She let a small smile grace her features and turned it to Naruto with a soft look in her eyes he also returned the look.

"Hn Sasuke, there's not many things I like but there is alot of things that I dislike. I don't have any hobbies and my ambitions are nothing you need to know of." He glowered out glaring at everyone staring at him.

Sakura sent a worried glance at Naruto who just smiled a little and nodded for her to start.

"My name is Sakura, My likes are Naruto ,Sasuke, my friends and helping people, my dislikes are traitors, people bent on revenge and power hungry. My hobbies are cooking, reading and singing and my dream is to become helpful and protect my precious people alongside Naruto."

Sakura ended her introduction with a charming smile then turned to look at L who looked like he was examining the three of them.

'Well were not lying cause that's what we said before with Kaka-sensei but we're not telling the entire truth either' thought the trio.

"Also the things we have in common are we have no family and our parents are deceased" added Naruto, he felt both Sasuke and Sakura stiffen beside him but no one seemed to notice this.

"So what happened?" asked Matsuda. Sasuke decided to answer for once "We don'tlike to talk about it."

Leaving everyone stunned that was until L said "I know this may be a rush on you but I believe you may accept, we will allow you to have a bed to sleep in and food to eat in teun for your help on the Kira case."

There was a pregnant silence which was broken with a loud shout of "WHAT!"

* * *

Haha sorry if it was a cliff hangy ending but I'm so tired I got a test tommorow and I usually don't wake up early so yea *yawn*. I see what I can do in the next chapter. But I think I'll be working on the next chapter for Return of the cherry blossom vampire hime. so watevez.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone I'll make sure that the chapters come out faster. Also I'm not really going into detail but in later chapters I will.

READ AND REVIEW :3


	5. AN

Hello dear readers and reviewers,

I have decided to discontinue and put this story up for adoption for anyone who is interested in it. I no longer wish to continue writing this story since for 1. My writing really sucks and 2. i don't feel that 'poof' factor in this story. So anyone whose up for it please PM me and I'll gladly give it to you. And to all my reviewers and readers, I apologize but I wish to write better stories for you to read unlike this one, but thank you for your time and reviews. They really have helped me.

Thank you to everyone,

*ChErRyBlOsSoM274*


End file.
